Kaname Isn't Me, Shuhei
by greenconstant
Summary: HIATUS! All this time Kaname Tosen had a sister and now she has been accepted into the Shino Academy, but does not go by the name Tosen. Shuehi sees her, and begins to fall for her. I do not own Bleach. Shonen Jump/ Tite Kubo does, but Kelani and plot is my own. Also I wrote this before I caught up on Kensei and some of the other Visoreds becoming captains again.
1. Chapter 1

**Shuhei Hisagi and Kelani Tosen**

**Chapter One**

The Soul Society held a gray and gloom sky the opposite of what it usually is sunny and blue. Kaname Tosen's little sister Kelani placed her pencil down after finishing the Shinigami Academy entrance exam .Except Kelani never went by her last name Tosen ever since her brother was now a traitor. It couldn't wrap around her head why he would do such a thing. Follow in Aizen's footsteps, but it didn't matter because he was deluded that not even she could change his mind. So now Kelani went by Rosmato, Kelani Rosmato.

All the while Shuhei Hisagi sat in his vice-captain's quarters and practiced on his acoustic guitar. Right as Kelani placed her pencil down Hisagi sensed a familiar energy, an energy that wasn't exactly the same, but held the same qualities as a person that he missed dearly and hated dearly. The strings of the guitar let out a mellow soft ballad and then he whispered one word, "Tosen?"

Kelani smiled as she waved her entrance exams up in the air to all her friends from the Hokutan District and they all cheered for her.

Hisagi charged into the student filled room with their white robes and blue or red skirts. Then he felt the strange but familiar spiritual pressure and silently muttered, "Kaname is that you?" One of the students asked what he said, but he snapped and told them to mind their own business.

Then Shuhei and Kelani eyes met and that is when his dark gray eyes went big, but he let that moment surpass.

Those three years went by for Kelani because she graduated early from the academy and then Jushiro asked her to be his vice-captain. With that Kelani could not pass an opportunity like that up plus Jushiro was so sweet and caring he would be a good captain to her. She was now a part of the 13 Court Guard Squad and the Lieutenant of the 13th Division. For lunch all the vice-captains threw here surprise party and they all had too much sake. Kelani was stumbling out of the bar when Shuhei caught her.

Kelani mumbled drunkenly, "T-th-thanks Hi-His-Hisagi."

Shuhei grimaced, "No problem," as he shifted her weight to his other side and then added, "you sure know how to make an entrance."

"That's me Kelani T-," and then she immediately stopped and did the only thing to keep Hisagi occupied: she threw up on the ground.

Shuhei held Kelani's hair back as he said, "We need to get you back to your quarters."

Kelani forced a smile, "Mhmm."

Hisagi laid her down on her mat and covered her with the blanket because she fell asleep when they were half way there. She looked like Kaname and that pained him the most. She had his milk chocolate skin and even the pale lavender eyes. Shuhei only found that out when Tosen took off his mask to wash his face and there his eyes were in all their lavender glory. Except she had some differences that lied in her high cheekbones, her petite frame, and her curly untamed like jet black hair that almost shined purple. Her eyelashes were long and made her eyes stand out even more. But Hisagi knew she could not be related to Tosen since he met Kaname's family and never once did a sister come into play, but damn if she did not resemble him.

Shuhei asked the sleeping Kelani, "Who are you?"

Morning came and when Kelani woke up she had a splitting headache.

"Holy crap how much did I drink last night," as she flash stepped into the wash room and vomited in the toilet.

Jushiro walked into her quarters and answered her question, "Too much for your first day on the job."

Kelani groaned as she apologized, "I swear Captain Ukitake that will never happen again."

He let out a hearty laugh, "I chose you for your prodigy ways and that you know you zanpakuto's name. And trust me you're much less annoying than the semi-lieutenants that I had. Just do what I ask of you and you should be good Miss Rosmato."

"Yes Captain Ukitake," I said profoundly.

He slapped my shoulder, "Please call me Jushiro."

We made it to our training grounds and he introduced me to all the fellow people in the 13th Squad. I said my hellos and made one speech. They all seemed to welcome Kelani with open arms. After the group training she snuck into cherry blossom field, laid her zanpakuto straight up into the ground, and put herself into the meditating position.

Her zanpakuto came to life and a male voice protruded from itself, "Come to annoy me again?"

Kelani smiled as she replied, "Oh Fiinikkusu it would not be me if I didn't."

"So you did hear me when I said my name to you?" Fiin rhetorically asked.

I sighed, "Jushiro knew before I did. He's very perceptive."

"Come to know my incantation hmm?" he asked.

Kelani huffed, "I know most of it. It is the end I cannot figure out."

Fiin boomed in happiness, "I am so glad that you have been listening in your dreams."

"I just want to get to know you because I am you and you are me," Kelani confessed.

Fiin said, "Yes we are team Kelani, so concentrate and hear the incantation I send to you."

Kelani snapped out of her zanpakuto's world which she liked to call Fiin's World and ran to find Captain Jushiro.

"I am ready Captain," Kelani hollered in joy.

Jushiro clapped his hands as he said, "Then lets see it."

Kelani raised her katana that was held in an emerald green shaft case and the hilt had an opened mouth with the color of flames and then she recited, "Deliver all life to Hades to be reborn from ashes, Fiinikkusu!" A phoenix the color of red, orange, and yellow towered over me and roared as more flames blew out from the dripping mouth. Then Fiin outstretched his wings and they grew as he flapped them and suddenly a whirlwind of flames wrapped around Ukitake.

"CAPTAIN" The other subordinates yelled out in concern!

The captain made one quick movement with his sword and Fiin was gone.

Jushiro complimented, "Your shikai is amazing, I was not expecting for a girl of your stature especially to have an overpowering zanpakuto like that!"

"Thanks Captain," Kelani hooted.

He laughed and shook his head, "I guess great things do come in small packages. Toshiro has a zanpakuto like yours except his is an ice dragon. Hope you train for your bankai."

"No doubt I will," she assured him.

Everyone clears the forest, but someone is still there and begun doing a slow clap, "Very impressive indeed."

Kelani squeaked, "Oh hi Hisagi."

"You're heavier than you look," Hisagi teased as he leaned up against a tree.

Her eyes darted to his as she glared at him and then commented, "Well looks can be deceiving, but thanks for carrying me home last night."

"No problem Rosmato," Shuhei smirked.

She joked, yet was serious, "Rosmato is my mother's name."

Hisagi rephrased his sentence, "No problem Lt. Kelani."

Kelani searched Shuhei's eyes to look for recognition. She knew that her brother Kaname had been Hisagi's captain and ever since he left Shuhei had never been the same. He always seemed lost as if he did not know how to run his squad, but Kelani knew he could if he only had the confidence to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuhei Hisagi and Kelani Tosen

Chapter Two

Seven years had passed Kelani yelled, "Bankai" and the same phoenix at least three times larger became part of her, but now the flames were white except her wing tips dripped bright blue. The sky turned black as ashes began to fall as a thick smoke fog surrounded her. When she waved her left arm that wing became a sword made of flames. Kelani screamed out as she pushed her power further and the falling ashes now were flames falling from the sky and everything it touched turned to dust.

Hisagi watched from afar as Kelani finally mastered her Bankai, but still has a ways to go before it was perfected. The only thing he was sure of is that her reiatsu was off the charts. Lt. Kira stood beside Hisagi, "I could feel her spiritual pressure from the Head-Captain's quarters."

"I would want her as my lieutenant if I was captain back then," Hisagi sighed.

Izuru laughed, "But there is one way you can have her," and then he wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

A slight blush appeared on Shuhei's face as he promptly denied, "Trust me a beautiful girl like Kelani would never go for a punk like me."

Once again Izuru laughed in his face, "Can you not see the way she looks at you, Capt. Hisagi?"

"Mind your business Izuru," Hisagi lightly warned.

Lt. Kira clipped Hisagi's shoulder, "She reminds you of Kaname that is why you're afraid."

Hisagi gripped the railing, "I am never afraid Izuru, but yes she does remind me of him."

"No need to get defensive, old friend," Kira chuckled and left his side.

Shuhei blew out a long awaited sigh as he descended the steps to where Kelani was panting from reaching her bankai.

"Congratulations Kelani," he reached his hand out for her to shake it, but her pale purple eyes looked up at him.

Kelani breathed, "Aren't we past formalities Capt. Shuhei," then she took his hand and shook, but reeled him closer to her as she placed her lips softly upon his. Shuhei stood there in shock until he realized this had been the moment he had been wishing for about five years now. He intercepted with her lips as they were soft as silk and tasted like raspberries. Kelani touched Hisagi's right cheek where his three lined scar lied and felt the ridges that slightly protruded from the mark. She could feel him tense when she did that, yet her lips relaxed him. They finally broke their kiss which left them panting in passion.

Kelani joked to Hisagi, "I was tired of waiting for you to make the first move."

Hisagi held her face in his hand as he glided his thumb back and forth across her silky skin, "You do not know how long I've wanted you."

"I have an idea," she smiled up at him.

Hisagi smirked, "I better get back to my squad".

Kelani giggled, "Oh I forgot you're big shot captain now. Can't hang with us low lieutenants huh?"

He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, "You will never be low. Plus I enjoyed my lieutenant years with you and everyone else."

She shivered from his touch, "But unlike you I have big shoes to fill, Kaien Shiba was highly respected and love by lots of Shinigami including me."

A grimace appeared on Shuhei's face, "And you think I don't. The captain I knew and love was a traitor," that is when Kelani winced, "now my squad is afraid that I will be to. Kel I need to be better than him."

She laid her hand on his cheek and casted a sweet look, "You are already better than him Shuhei by being there for your squad and picking them up after Tosen left."

Hisagi put up a hand, "Please I cannot even bear to hear his name anymore. The very sound of his name disgusts me."

Kelani stared deep and long at him because she knew he ever found out who she was this thing that just happened would be no more. A hell butterfly came swooping down as it hummed, "Emergency captain and vice-captain meeting in head-captain's office".

She flash stepped with Shuhei, "I wonder what this could be about."

"Something important I do know that," Shuhei added.

Hisagi and Kelani entered through the doors and she joined Ukitake by his side.

Yamamoto banged his wooden cane against the floor, "You all have been summoned here for the threat that is going down in Karakura Town."

Shunsui asked, "And what exactly is happening over there?"

"Hollows who have matured like Grimmjow are combining forces to take human souls in Karakura Town," then Yamamoto clanged his cane down, "I want two captains and three lieutenants to assess the situation and defend if need be and then one of them to report back to me."

Hisagi chimed in, "I volunteer as one of the captains sir."

"Very well."

Toshiro replied, "And I too will join Shuhei."

Rangiku smoldered, "Wherever my captain is I'll be there too."

Izuru and Kelani said at the same time, "Us as well."

Renji laughed, "Oh come on head-captain one more lieutenant wouldn't hurt."

"Fine Abarai. Is there anything else would like to confess about?" Yamamoto stared straight at Kelani.

Jushiro seemed perplexed, "Does someone need to confess something?"

"Then everyone is dismissed except for Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto Kira Izuru, Renji Abarai, and Kelani _Tosen_."

All the captains and lieutenants stopped in their tracks and held a wide eyed stare. Kelani's heart beat insanely fast in her chest and she felt that her whole world had come crashing down. She turned to her captain Jushiro who still had a small crooked grin on his face. But when she looked at Hisagi is jaw was dropped and the stare of disgust stained his face. That there hurt her the most. That etched look on Shuhei's face.

Hisagi faced and asked her, "Is this true Kelani?"

She stuttered, "I-I-I never wa-w-wanted you to find out this way."

"You're not even going to deny it?" Hisagi asked more crazed this time.

"Why? So you can find me even more disgusting than you already do right now?" Kelani whispered.

Shuhei said unconvincingly, "I don't find you disgusting."

"Funny because your eyes do," Kelani whimpered.

Then he admitted one thing she never wanted to hear, "You're right I can't even bear to look at you."

Kelani took a breath and murmured, "I understand, Shuhei."

Yamamoto finally boomed, "Your brother was deemed a traitor! How do we know you are not?"

Jushiro answered this, " I vouch for her sensei. If she does anything traitorous than you have by all rights to consider me to as one."

"Are you sure about this," Shunsui and Yamamoto asked Ukitake.

"Absolutely," Jushiro replied as his resolve spiritual pressured radiated out and all of us had to hold up against it not to be blown away.

Yamamoto huffed, "That is proof for me. Kelani Tosen you are here as Lt. of the 13th Division. Do not make me regret this."

"Yes head-captain and you won't I swear to it," she promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Shuhei Hisagi and Kelani Tosen

Chapter Three

Kelani paused at the gate as she watched Hisagi pass through it. All she wanted was for him to gaze into her eyes like he did yesterday, but there is no chance for that to happen. Renji clipped her shoulder to comfort her. It did not help. They both entered and once they were in the World of the Living they went to where the last known sites of the Vasta Lordes were. Shuhei bent down to the ground and smelled the air.

Hisagi commented, "We need to be careful they are powerful."

All of sudden a Lion VL came out of nowhere and Kelani flash stepped and the girl lioness banged swords. Kelani with all her might pushed her off as the girl VL caught the ground.

"The name is Lionka and you are now my prey girl," she purred then laughed maniacally.

Kelani turned behind her to stare at Hisagi who held a wide eye stare, "Then lets go then," as she still stared at Shuhei who turned his head away, "no one help me. This girl is mine."

Renji roared with laughter, "Maybe you should be on the 11th Squad."

Kel retorted, "I have a kido based zanpakuto Abarai if I didn't I would be on that squad."

A baboon VL charged at Renji who then commented, "How ironic is this? _**Roar Zabimaru**_," his sword transformed into a six segmented blade that extends when thrown.

Lionka pounced towards Kelani and she barely had time to react and the next thing she knows Kel is eating dirt. Kelani managed to get up, but her bones were now aching just from that simple technique. In the distance she heard Hisagi call out, "_**Reap Kazeshini**_," these VL were taking a toll on them and they barely just got here. Suddenly claws scratched horizontal across Kelani's right side of her face. That was going to leave a scar since Lionka has hollow inside of her. That is what she was before turning into a VL.

Kelani's resolve burned gold as she seethed, "_**Deliver all life to Hades to be reborn from the ashes of golden flames, FIINIKKUSU**_!" Her phoenix blew fire out as it joined Kelani above her head. Lionka eyes went big as she took a step back.

"A girl shouldn't play with fire," Lionka teased.

Kelani glanced down as she said, "And little lion cubs should know that everything that fire touches turn to dust," then her eyes met Lionka as she also swung Fiin forward, "_**Destroy to Ashes**_."

Lionka did not even have time to respond as Fiin wrapped his flames around her and encircled his trap around her. Kel saw Lionka use her power to try and cancel hers, but Kel uttered, "Fighting is futile," as flames filled up the circle and shot into the air and they burst into ash. Kel sheathed her sword and said in a mellow tone, "I'm done. I didn't even get to toy with her."

Renji now stood beside me, "You're definitely not like Kaname."

Kelani rolled her eyes, "I am his younger sister, but we never lived in the same house," then she stopped there.

"You can tell me," Abarai urged.

"The only person I want to hear this story is Shuhei and he isn't talking to me, so you can go bother someone else Abarai," Kelani admitted.

A shocking wave of spiritual pressure clouded her as something sharp went through her left collarbone.

Renji screamed, "Kelani!"

At that sound Shuhei rotated and got hit with a blast. He pulled on the chain of Kazeshini and the blade bought the VL he was fighting down. After all the secrets that came out today Hisagi could not bear himself to see Kelani die. He might not ever take her back, but to see her everyday would be more than satisfactory. The pain escalated as she felt another puncture through her stomach. Kelani could not even cry as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She knew this might happen, but it never happened like this. Her zanpakuto may kill, but anything that falls victim to it can be reborn from the ashes into another life. But never has Kelani ever seen anyone recover that fast to come back the same way before they died.

Shuhei ran to Kelani's side, "IZURUUUUUUU!"

Blood spat up from Kelani's lips, "Please kill me Shuhei Hisagi."

"I can't," Hisagi shook his head.

She gripped his arm and peered into his eye, "You have to do it! Do you trust me?"

Hisagi did not want to, but he has known her for so long. He taught her when she was in the academy, was a fellow lieutenant, and for a short while her lover. He trusted her more than anyone even her own brother and then replied, "Yes."

"Then kill me," Kelani gripped even tighter as she pleaded with her eyes.

Hisagi breathed heavily, "_**Reap Kazeshini**_," and then pierced her heart.

A blissful smile covered Kelani's face as bright white flames with gold at the top encrusted her. Then she began to rise from the ground as the flames descended to ash and fell back to the ground. Moments later an arm reached from the ash and dirt and began crawling from the underground with a golden reiatsu emancipating from them. Shuhei and Renji stared on in amazement fixated on that Kelani was coming from beneath the earth. Her black hair shone purple and whipped wildly in their curly glory. Dirt and grime maimed her Soul Reaper uniform as she coughed when she was entirely out.

Kelani's chest heaved up and down as she said out of breath, "I'm baaaack."

Shuhei squeaked out, "H-h-how?"

"My zanpakuto is unlike any other it can bring people back to life if they seem worthy enough. But if I am the one dying then I need a fellow comrade or ally to have enough courage and sacrifice their humanity to save me, then my zanpakuto will send me to Hades and I have to climb my way back up," Kelani gasped then smoothed back her hair, "That is why I needed you to kill me Shuhei."

"You could not just tell me?" Shuhei asked.

Kelani shook her head, "No my zanpakuto will know if I say something. It has to be the person's will."

"I'm just glad you're okay," is all Hisagi said as he got up and walked away.

Kelani's eyes saddened, "Lets go Abarai."

Renji caught my arm and confessed, "If he loves you he'll come to his senses. I know Hisagi and if he doesn't then there is always someone else."

"Leave me alone," she chided Renji and went to where Capt. Hitsugaya had been fighting, "What did we find out?"

Hitsugaya replied, "The Vasta Lordes were sent here by someone."

"Do we know who?" Kel asked another question.

"That we do not have the answers to," and he has grown so much these past years now looking more like a teen. He is now around 5'11" with a swimmer's build all lean with muscle just in the right place. Can't forget his infamous white hair and turquoise eyes, they are his signature features.

Hitsugaya turned to me and said, "You've grown a lot too these past years," Kel opened her mouth to say something, but Toshiro waved her off as he continued, "I am not a captain for nothing."

She smiled weakly as they all made their way to Kisuke Urahara's shop. Kelani walked beside Izuru as they chatted and laughed. Hisagi sighed as he trudged along the road not knowing what to do about Kelani.

Renji interrupted his thoughts, "Shuhei we have been friends for a while?"

"Yes, Renji we have," he answered.

Abarai bit his lip as he told Hisagi, "If you leave her now she will find someone else and you will be left with the agonizing question, what if? Put aside your pride and doubts and follow that stone heart of yours."

Hisagi gritted his teeth, "This isn't really any of your business Renji."

"You made it my business when you almost got killed fighting Vasta Lorde because you were too busy trying to see if Kelani was alive," Renji said back with the same venom.

Shuhei held his down, "I can't take her back Renji. She reminds me of Kaname too much and now that I know they were kin, my heart just won't be able to take it."

Abarai sped up as he slightly angled his back towards Shuhei as he promised, "You will regret this for the rest of your life". Then he left Hisagi there to walk behind the pack, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shuhei Hisagi and Kelani Tosen**

**Chapter Four**

Kisuke is standing outside his shop as he greeted, "Nice to see you all finally made it."

Jinta leaned against one of the pillars as he asked smoothly, "What is the moocher doing here?"

"Why you little," Renji screamed as he chased Jinta around the yard.

Toshiro snapped, "Lt. Abarai stop harassing that child."

"Yeah Renji stop being a pervert," Jinta teased.

Renji puckered his lips in annoyance, "I swear."

Kelani rolled her eyes and walked past them to enter Urahara's shop. Then the rest of them followed suit and they all sat down on the plushy pillows. Uryu used his index finger to move his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "You're new."

"Yeah I am. You're the Quincy right?' Kelani smirked.

Uryu smiled as he chuckled lowly, "The one and only."

"Hope you can live to our expectations," she then teased.

Ishida plain out laughed this time, "No. It is you that should prove to me."

Kelani growled, crossed her arms, and leaned back against the wall glaring at Uryu. Her mind wandered to the Thursdays when Kaname would visit her and keep her company. They would play soccer or hide and seek, go swim in the creek, or buy candy from the shop. Kelani shook those memories out of her head as a single tear escaped and slid down her cheek. Shuhei saw, yet did not move from his sitting position. At that same time Renji saw and made his move over to Kelani. Hisagi laughed to himself at the advice Renji I had just given him because he was the move on. A frown automatically appeared on Shuhei's face, but he could not be mad because he knew that if Kelani was to be with anybody Renji or Izuru would be a perfect substitute. At that moment Kelani glanced to ask permission to flirt back from Shuhei. Knowing full well that she did not even want Renji, but to have his attention was and going to have to be enough. His mind told him no. His past memories and heart told him yes and so he bowed his head downward to acknowledge his permission. She breathed in, wiped her memory of Hisagi, and then gave Renji her best flirty smile. Her heart felt betrayed, it knew that Kelani would not be able to love as fully as she loved Shuhei Hisagi.

Yet the look in Renji's eyes explained everything, he would try his best not to let her down. This was not fair to her she felt like, but he would be her rebound. It took her seven years to finally be with Hisagi and then Yamamoto had to go and ruin it all. Now all the captains and lieutenants will never be the same around her. All of them will think that she will turn traitor at any time and kill them all. Of course she could if she wanted to, except that would be stooping down to her brother's level and if she ever did that she would kill herself. It took years to build her reputation now it will take more now since it crumbled to pieces.

Shuhei left the room as he went outside. A branch snapped behind him, "Come to tell me more stuff Izuru?"

Izuru replied, "No I am just going to stand here in silence with my friend."

Hisagi licked his lips as he asked, "Did I make a mistake in leaving her?"

"Do you want the truth?" Izuru moved his right eyebrow up as he took a sip from his drink.

"Yes."

Izuru answered simply, "Yes you did Hisagi."

"Then how can I fix it?" Shuhei begged now on his knees.

Izuru knelt down to Shuhei as he uttered softly, "Nothing, because she has wiped you from her memory. All those times you talked are gone. All those times of laughter have left her heart just like you did to her. I am no psychic, but now you will have to see her and Renji or whoever she chooses spend their lives together for centuries."

Tears had never spilled down Hisagi's face since the day Kensei saved him and his friends from the hollow on that summer evening, but now they spilled like a stream in a spring time full of life and vibrant. Izuru patted Hisagi until he was finished. After Shuhei was finished he stood tall, wiped his face, and then transformed to stone. His mouth stern, his pride high, and his eyes empty. Shuhei strode back into the house and as he did he found a sleeping Kelani as he whispered, "Goodbye." Kelani stirred in her sleep as if she heard him, but a soft snore escaped her lips.

The next morning arrived and Capt. Hitsugaya told them that Izuru, Hisagi, and Kelani would be going back to the Soul Society as Head- Commander ordered so. Kelani pulled Renji in for a hug to tell him to be safe and he ended it with a peck on the cheek. Hisagi opened a Senkaimon as the three of the passed through and entered the bright blue skies of the Seireitei.

Kelani sniffed the air, "Mmm glad to be back home that mat broke my spine."

Izuru bellowed, "Oh how true Kelani. Would you like to eat lunch with me, Ikkaku, and Yumichika?"

"Yep sure do I am starving," Kelani answered while rubbing her stomach.

Both of them left for lunch as Hisagi went to the only place he could reminisce.

The sun began to set in its vast array colors of pink, purple, blue, and a hint of orange. Kelani held white lilies to the grave of Kaname's best friend that had been a girl who had died from a ruthless murder. In the distance she saw Hisagi sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree with his head leaning against the bark. She laid the flowers on top of the marble tombstone and made her way to where he was sitting.

She asked him in her sweet melodic voice, "What are you doing here?"

He knew it was Kelani as he answered, "My place to think. He showed me this place and it is the only place filled with a good memory of him now."

"It's where he took me too," Kelani admitted whilst gazing at the beautiful sunset.

Shuhei bobbed his head towards the headstone, "You knew her? I still don't know the full story."

Kelani squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she told the story, "His friend was more than a friend it had been a person that he fell in love with, but she was being married to someone else. He came home to find a letter that she was killed by her husband over a petty disagreement. Kaname could not fathom a death over a thing such as that. Ever since that day he hated the world, but if the death had occurred opposite I believe Lilly Rose would have learned to love the world even more. After her death he stopped coming by to see me and grew darker in his ways."

"That explains a lot," Shuhei balled his fists in, "so what is your story? I never heard of him speak of you."

Kel went off on Shuhei, "Why do you want to know all of this now, huh? You made it clear that you want no part of me!"

"I wasn't the one lying," Shuhei half defended.

She was appalled by that statement and threw it back in his face, "Well who's the one lying now."

His fist balled in even tighter, "You at least owe me this. Now that I have been betrayed from my captain and the girl I thought I could have loved."

Kelani's breath rushed out of her lungs for she could not believe he had the nerve to say that to her, but explained her story with an unnerved tone, "Mom and dad were pregnant with their second child, me. Kaname was five years older than me. They wanted another boy desperately or my dad would disown any daughter he ever had. From what Kaname told me he treated mom like trash as if a woman was only there to bear children. When I came out of the womb and did not have the right genitalia he ordered mom to give me away. Mom did not want to and he charged at her. Kaname tried to stop dad, but still had been young and had no strength. Dad would have left me in Rukongai, but late that night as I slept Kaname ran with me to the Third District and placed me on a doorstep. By the good graces they had enough wealth to take me in and raised me like their own. I grew up down the street from Rangiku and Gin they were my childhood friends even though they were years older than me. I was devastated when they left. Every Thursday Kaname came and visited to show that he would never leave. So I lost two people that were dear to me Gin and Kaname," she finished then told Shuhei with much angst, "and wake up Hisagi. Kaname isn't your Captain; he left that post when you killed him."

Hisagi sat there speechless; he knew he deserved whatever she dished. No hath mercy like a woman's scorn ran through his head. A royal fuck up was a mild way to put how he acted. The urge to kiss her had been overwhelming for he knew any man but himself now claimed her. Kelani had on the regular lieutenant uniform, but her added flare was rainbow tie-dyed sash that held her sword on her back like Toshiro and then wrapped her waist to form a perfect bow tie. Then lime green fingerless gloves maimed her hands. Usually she wore her hair in a high ponytail with her curls cascading down and swideswept bangs on each side that laid straight. Then he noticed something as he reached his fingertips to brush the right side of her cheek.

Kelani moved her face from his gentle grasp, "It's a three lined scar from Lionka. Almost like yours except horizontal and beneath my eye."

"Does it hurt?"

"Constantly," Kelani replied, "lets not pretend anymore Shuhei and just go our separate ways."

Shuhei's mouth dropped open, "We can't be friends?"

Kelani huffed and shook her head in disgrace, "You gave that right up," and then she got up from her seated position and stalked down the hill back to the barracks of her division.

Shuhei stared on in amazement at how strong she is. Kel flicked her index finger off her thumb and the cherry blossom tree that Hisagi sat under erupted in flames. Her hip switching confident strut felt like it was in slow motion as she untied her hair band and let her hair whip wildly with the mimic of flames. His mouth opened wide as the tree fell to ashes, but deep rooted in the ground was a baby cherry blossom sprout. Shuhei wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to look at Kelani power strutting away, God he swore it was like slow motion or in an action flick the humans watched in the World of the Living. Kelani smirked as her arms swung beside her. She felt completely badass. Low ranking Soul Reapers stared on in awe as she strutted up the cobblestone path way to 13 Squad barracks.

She went pass Jushiro's door and he called out, "Please join me for tea."

"Nice evening Captain," Kelani commented as she sipped on her hot raspberry tea.

Jushiro smiled, "Indeed. How did it go in the World of the Living?"

"Those Vasta Lordes were tough," Kelani answered.

"I heard you used your rebirth capabilities," Jushiro inquired.

Kelani choked on the tea going down, "I do not mean to make myself immortal Captain, but there will be a day when I die and my zanpakuto will not be able to save me."

"No worries I am not scalding you," Jushiro claimed.

"When Fiin called to me that faithful night in the Shino Academy dorms I was surprised. His power is magnificent and strong. Why he called to me I still don't know? But he must have faith in me," Kelani finally confessed.

Jushiro quickly put down his cup and told her, "I knew the moment Fiin picked you as his master. Your spiritual pressure hit me like a wave. I jumped at the chance to get you before Kenpachi. You have the drive to fight, which is not common in my squad, but you have a great heart. You remind me of Kaien Shiba."

"That is the greatest honor to be called that," Kelani held Jushiro's hand for thanks, "there is something I have been meaning to ask you Captain."

"Hmm," Jushiro raised his eyes at her.

Kelani asked, "Why did you defend me at the meeting in Yamamoto's quarters?"

"Simple. You are not Kaname, Kelani. His true blindness was not forgiveness and therefor viewed the world as a hateful place," Jushiro answered.

"My brother meant the world to me and so did Gin. They were my family you could say," Kelani balled her fist and banged the coffee table.

Jushiro pointed out, "This burden is why Fiin chose you. He knew that forgiveness is key, if they are worthy. The power of a phoenix is wisdom, but also the mistakes of youth."

Kelani grinned, "I am glad you are my Captain Ukitake."

He was about to say something when one of his coughing spasms began to bother him again. Kelani told him to drink the hot tea and laid him down his side.

"Get some rest Captain, because tomorrow I am going to beat your ass in sparring."

She could hear the faint chuckle of the Captain when she walked out his quarters to her on just down the hall. He had taught her everything she knows and some she has learned on her own. He would be hard to beat; he's a great foe and one of the strongest captains when he's not being taken down from his illness. Tomorrow will be fun though, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Shuhei Hisagi and Kelani Tosen

Chapter Five

Dawn came too early as Kelani prepared to spar with the Captain. She threw on her black Soul Reaper uniform with her rainbow tie-dyed sash across her back and tied around her waist. The perfect bow tie was tied at her left hip as her lieutenant patch is on the middle of the bow. Kelani fixed her hair into a high bun this time around and finished off with lime green cut off gloves.

Jushiro had been waiting for her at the training grounds, and excitedly greeted, "We have some guests today."

"Really like who?" Kelani asked.

Kensei Muguruma strode in with his silver-white hair as he smirked, "Me."

She ran and gave him a hug as she screamed, "KENSEI!"

He chuckled at Kel as he patted her back, "Nice to see you as well Kelani."

With her hand she clipped his shoulder in exuberance, "It has been forever since I have seen you. How long has it actually been?"

He stroked his jawline as he answered, "About five years."

We both decided to sit down in the grass as the other squad members sparred with the other Visored.

Mashiro screamed out to Kensei as he said back, "Ah shut up no one wants a child here."

She ran up to us and got in his face as she stuck out her tongue and teased, "I am not a child Kensei. You're just a grumpy old pervert."

Kensei reached his arm out to grab her, but she dodged him and danced away while shaking her butt. He took in a deep breath, "I swear I really am going to kill her."

"Oh Kensei lighten up," Kelani playfully slapped her shoulder and then asked him, "What are all you doing here?"

He answered, "Rose, Shinji, and I have been finalizing our captain positions again."

"Really, Old man Yama is going to let you three back?" Kelani smiled, but then frowned.

Kensei sensed what it was about and replied to the question in her mind, "Hisagi was only made temporary captain until the finalizations were made and I start tomorrow."

"Well Shuhei should be ecstatic, he does have your number tattooed on his face," she half- heartedly mumbled.

"Cheer up Kel," Kensei smiled creepily, "he'll come around one day."

She asked him, "How long have you known?"

He looked into her eyes and clearly said, "Since the first time I met you."

"I thought I was good at hiding my identity," Kel whispered.

Kensei explained, "Take it from someone who had to hide their identity for centuries, I just knew."

Kelani huffed and sat back alongside the tree trunk, "Well you have always been my second favorite."

"Second," Kensei eyed her and lifted his eyebrow with the piercing.

She laughed, "Come on who can resist Shinji Hirako, but everything aside Kensei you are the one I clique with the most."

He agreed, "You're not as annoying as I expected so it makes me like you more."

Highly confused, Kelani slowly commented, "Thank you. Oh and by the way try not to smile at people it just freaks them out.

Kensei huffed as he aggressively pushed her over and that is when she asked if they could spar.

He called out, "_**Blast Away Tachikaze**_!"

Kel called upon Fiin as Muguruma toyed with Tachikaze that has transformed into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt- wrapping in the center of it, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side.

"Lets see which one will prevail the soul reaper who can manipulate wind and energy or the soul reaper who manipulate fire?" Kelani challenged him and a smirk arose on Kensei's face that it slightly made her step back.

He warned, "You know I never hold back."  
>She countered, "Good because neither do I!"<p>

When Kelani glanced around her surroundings she saw the rest of the Shiginamis had stopped sparring and were now staring at her and Kensei. In a fast moment Muguruma slashed the air and wind blades came spiraling towards her, but she raised her sword that now dripped flames from her blade. She barely had enough time to dissipate the air as she turned her blade horizontal and lifted it higher creating a wall of flame, but Kensei's air blades were so strong some of them still got through and a slash appeared on her face. With her middle three fingers Kelani touched her face and crimson color of blood stained her fingers. Kelani lurched forward as she barreled towards him and came at Kensei with her sword. He blocked her sword with his small combat knife and punched her in the ribs. Kel groaned in pain as she flash stepped a few feet higher in the air with her right foot on Kensei's left wrist which applied pressure as she brought her left foot and kicked him in the chin. He flew backwards and before he could land swung her sword and pronounced, "_**Destroy to ashes**_," as fire bubbled from beneath his body and then all of a sudden a ball of red grew. He was about to use a cero to attack Kelani, but to counter she raised her palm up and enunciated, "Bakudo No. 63 Sajo Sabaku," and then closed her hand to make a fist. A yellow Reishi chain, thick like rope, ensnared Kensei as his cero dissipated and her worry ceased.

Kensei angrily seethed, "Taking me down memory lane Kelani?"

She snickered at this comment and that is when the kido broke as Kensei pulled his mask down. Now he was at least five times faster than he was before that his shunpo diverted her trained eye. Kensei came thundering towards when his elbow connected with her chest bone that sent her flying back twenty feet.

Jushiro called out, "The match is over!"

Kensei complained, "Come on Ukitake I was just about to pummel Kel."

"Exactly the reason why I stopped the match," Ukitake said as she shook his head at Kensei's lack of knowing when to stop.

Once Kensei and I got cleaned up from our sparring he commented, "Not bad for a lieutenant."

With a cynical sneer I responded, "You're just happy I am not better than you yet."

"As if that day would overcome," Kensei laughed hardly.

My eyes grew dark and big as I creepily replied, "We'll see about that," and then I popped out of it whilst chirping, "lets go get some sake!"

Kensei grinned scarily again, "Can't argue with that."

Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and the usual suspects were at the sake house when Kensei and Kel entered through the doors. Rangiku ran up to Kelani while her huge boobs flopped up and down and squished her as they hugged. The orange headed vixen was already drunk, so Kel needed to catch up. An hour later two bottles were shared between Kel and Kensei as they slurred their words together and laughed at everything. Ikkaku was banging his sword case on a wooden table while Yumichika stared at himself in a mirror muttering on how there were no exceptionally beautiful people at the party. Kensei's white fohawk fell down and he looked more like his old self save the fact it was longer in the front.

Kel drunkenly turned to Kensei as she remarked, "He admires you so much."

"Who?" Kensei reacted slowly with his eyes closed.

"Hisagi," she lightly stated, "I mean come on he has the number 69 tattooed on his cheek."

Muguruma exhaled deeply as he explained, "Wish he didn't. I don't like being someone who is admired because I'll end up disappointing them."

"Give yourself more credit Muguruma," Kelani ordered.

Kensei turned to Kel as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes lifted to meet his during that time he muttered how beautiful she was. He began enclosing the place to kiss her when Ikkaku trip over something and made a crashing sound. Both of them jumped in shock creating them to move farther from each other. Kelani began fixing her hair and hurriedly got up from the ground saying, "I should probably get back to my quarters."

He cleared his throat at the same time shaking his head up and down and agreed, "That would be for the best."

The walk to her quarters seemed to take forever, but she could not get the image of Kensei's face as he tucked her hair behind her ear. These feelings must be a lie she reassured herself, but we all know lying about our feelings to ourselves never work out. Never.


End file.
